In modern semiconductor manufacturing, there is an increasing demand for putting more silicon into a smaller area. One approach is to embed a silicon die or other electronic component into the package substrate during formation of the package substrate. For example, after putting the die on one of the substrate layers, additional substrate layers are formed on top of the embedded die. However, this approach has drawbacks. Since the substrate formation process yield is relatively lower, there is high chance of losing good die that are embedded into a substrate that fails quality inspections.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods that improve upon conventional approaches including the improved methods, system and apparatus provided hereby.
The inventive features that are characteristic of the teachings, together with further features and advantages, are better understood from the detailed description and the accompanying figures. Each of the figures is provided for the purpose of illustration and description only, and does not limit the present teachings.